Korea Opportunities
Plot: :Glenn (Kevin Nealon) was become jealous of Wendy (Judy Greer), because she always spending time with Courtney (Jackie Clarke). So, he have a word with Wendy to tell about her life. All she did was told a lie: She was raised by her Grandma Dixie, her last name was Nitram and she was born in the Toledo. But, Glenn believed her. :Later that night, Glenn found that Wendy did lied. He look inside her backpack and he found a picture of her with the North Korean Decator, Kim Jong il. He accidently press the button from Wendy's phone. It send the singal to Korean war soldiers. :The next morning, Glenn and Jackie (Catherine O' Hara) were about to go to the police. But, Wendy's phone was ringing. The 2 black vehicles are arrive to take Wendy back. Wendy drove the RV away them, drove down to the woods and the Martin family were trapped by ninjas who were the driving the black cars. Wendy finally told her a truth to the Martin family, she was a world-class gymnast and those were her Teammates (Cathy Shim). :Inside the RV, Wendy told the Martin family about her life story. Then, an evil man named Mr. Cho, Wendy's old Gymnastics Coach (Charles Rahi Chun) came here to give presents to Wendy. Courtney was disappointed, because she found out that Wendy's real name was Bon Wa Fo. Mr. Cho told Wendy that he's not evil anymore, because she been using too much dynamite and his arm was blown off, so it replaced with a Laboratory Growth Baby Arm. He asked Wendy and the Martin family to come and see his Hotel Suite how nice would be, if she comes back. :They all came to Mr. Cho's hotel suite. Mr. Cho had a gift to Wendy: her gift was, Jonathan Lipnicki (as Himself), her favourite movie star was locked in the cage. When the Martin family came home, Wendy and Courtney were drifted apart. That night, Wendy called Mr. Cho that she will come back for the team and quit the job to work for Courtney. :The Next Morning, the Martin family found out they have gift from Mr. Cho, outside of the RV. Courtney felt upset that Wendy was gone. Glenn and Courtney went to have a Father and Daughter quilty time, Tandem Biking. But, Courtney missed Wendy. Glenn decided to get Wendy back for not being a good father. :The Martin Family went to the Gymnastics Finals. Glenn has to pay 160 dollars for 4 tickets. It's Courtney VS Mr. Cho to win Wendy back. Mr. Cho's gifts is a golden statue of Wendy and brought the movie star, Haley Joel Osment. Courtney's gifts is she'll give vacations for Wendy and says Wendy is her best friend. Wendy decided to go back with the Martin family, but Mr. Cho was'nt giving up. Glenn is going against Mr. Cho, but he got the gun to kill Glenn. Wendy karate kicks at Mr. Cho. The bullet flies to Conor's (Peter Oldring) bad ear when he hole-punched, the blood came out and changes back to normal. Mr. Cho gives up and sucks his thumb from his baby arm. :Glenn and his family led Wendy to become one of the Martin family. Quotes: *Mr. Cho: (about Canine) Oh, how thoughtful. You brought lunch. :(Canine whimpers and turns around with his oversized anus) :Mr. Cho: What the hell was that? I just lost my appatite. *Conor Martin: (deaf) Hey, where's Wendy? :Courtney Martin: She's gone forever. Keep up, Van Gogh. :Conor Martin: Cool! I'll go wake her up :*(Last Lines) Courtney Martin: Come on, Best friend. We got lots to do. Wendy Park: That's right. I have to make my best friend a Macchiato. Glenn Martin: No, no, no. You're part of the family now. You can make us all a Macchiatos. : Trivia: *Conor's middle name is Martin. *When Wendy said "I grew up an orphan in a small fishing village in North Korea" to the Martin family, she used to have parents. When she was a baby, her mother was bagged and killed by soldiers and ninjas. *During the car chase scene being chased by ninjas, this is the first episode when it used a theme music same as The Tooth shall set you free.